Beauty and the Thief
by xXKawaiiSamaXx
Summary: Claire has always been really lazy, and never liked working. But when she gets a letter from the Harvest King saying she must work in order to save the Harvest Goddess, Claire no longer has a choice. But what will happen when she meets the Phantom Thief, Skye, and falls in love with him? What if Skye is more than just a thief...! Claire X Skye This is my first story, so enjoy !


**Ok, so this is my first story on here, and… yeah. Just enjoy reading it ^^**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters in this story. Their rightful owner is Natsume.**

"… Wake up, Claire… Hey, wake up…!" A voice started out softly, but got louder and eventually started to shout.

I groaned, and pulled my blanket over me more, turning the other way. "Five more minutes, mom…" I said drowsily, not quite aware of what I was even saying.

The girl's voice made a low growl, and stomped her foot, ripping the covers off of me. "I said get up!" I finally noticed the voice and sat up, yawing. I looked beside me and glared at the Witch Princess, in which she happily returned the same gaze.

"Whaaaaatt…?" I moaned, then looked at the clock on the wall. I flopped back down. "It's seven o'clock, go back to sleep…"

She did that odd sounding growl again, and grabbed my wrists, pulling me off of my bed rather roughly. "WAH~~" I landed on my head onto the floor, and moaned, trying to sit up while rubbing the spot. "Owww…"

"Oh, good, you're awake." She said a little bit too cheerfully. I glared at her, but she ignored me and pulled out a piece of paper, shoving it in my face and even waving it a little. "You have a letter. It's from the Harvest King. Read it." I grabbed the paper from her and read it. Er, more like skimmed through it. Reading is a lot of work… It's just not my style. Actually, any kind of work isn't my style. Either way, I looked at when the note said.

Hello, this is the Harvest King.  
The Harvest Goddess and the Harvest Sprites were punished because you didn't work. They've been sent away to another world. If you work hard and achieve your goals, I will return the Harvest Sprites and the Harvest Goddess to this world. Do you understand?  
The two Harvest Sprites at the Harvest Sprite Station and Guts at Harvest Sprite, Inc. are still in this world, so they should be able to help you get started.  
Well, do your best.  
Sincerely, the Harvest King.

My eyes widened after skimming through the letter, and this time, I actually read through it once more… which was rare for me to read something - especially twice! Wha…? The Harvest Goddess, and the Harvest Sprites are all gone… because of me? "Oh my goddess…" I thought out loud.

"Yeah…" The Witch Princess said, looking thoughtfully to the side. "It's going to be lonely now that I have nobody to argue with…" She sighed, then put her hands on her hips. "I can't believe I'm saying this… but work hard, because I'm counting on you!" Before I could reply, she had teleported herself back to her house… which, to be honest, I still had no idea where she even lived.

I sighed, and just sat there for a bit, considering I was still on the ground. I was thinking about everything… I had been through so much today, and I had just woken up! I yawned again. Man… I'm tired… I should go back to sleep… I stood up, tossing the paper on the end table by my bed. But I can't do that now, because I have to work, so that way I can bring back the Harvest Goddess and Harvest Sprit- I stopped thinking, my eyes widening at my sudden realization of what all of this was about. "… I…" I gulped.

"I HAVE TO WORK?!" I yelled toward the ceiling, wanting to rip out my long-ish blonde hair… which I'm pretty sure I was almost about to. "WAAAHHH!" I whined to no one in particular. "THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

My blue eyes fluttered open and I looked around me, confused. I was outside, laying on my stomach in the grass, my right arm in front of me, holding a ball in my hand. "Huh…? When did I…?" Then I remembered. I walked outside after getting dressed and started to water a flower, but got bored and went to play fetch with my dog instead. I guess I fell asleep… I stood up, throwing the ball behind me, then I looked out to where my crops were. They looked like they needed to be watered, but…

"Hmph!" I grunted, folding my arms. "That's too much work… I'll do it later." I waved it away, walking away from my farm and back to Forget-Me-Not Valley. I wasn't quite sure where I was going, but I just wanted to go somewhere… anywhere, as long as is was away from work. I sighed, "Stupid Harvest Goddess… Stupid Harvest Sprites… Why can't they save themselves?"

I continued walking, then realized I was coming up to Lumina's mansion. I smiled, considering I really needed a friend to talk to. I walked inside, but when I did, Lumina was sitting on a couch, staring at a piece of paper. She seemed like she was really focused on it… Probably some sheet music. I thought, and I guessed that it wasn't the best time to interrupt, so I walked back outside.

That's when I heard some really strange voice saying something that I couldn't understand… I looked at the shed that had always sat beside the mansion, but no one ever paid attention to… It's coming from there… I thought, walking over and slowly opening the door, surprised it wasn't locked.

I peered inside and saw the Witch Princess… My eyes widened and I gasped, realizing that this was probably where she lived. I quickly covered my mouth after the gasp, but luckily, she didn't hear me.

"Ahh…" The Witch Princess Started, "Why does the Harvest Goddess complain about everything I do?"

She's… thinking about this now? I thought, sweat-dropping a little.

"I mean, sure," she continued, "every now and then I bully the Harvest Sprites, break up a few sweethearts, destroy crops, make animals sick… and she gets so mad about it! I'm just having a little fun! And she thinks she's just a 'good girl' when she tells me off about it, too! It pisses me off!"

I rolled my eyes. The Witch Princess can be quite dramatic when she wants to be. Suddenly, she turned around and we locked eyes, glaring at each other in a way. She walked toward me and shouted, "You heard me, didn't you?!"

At first, I was worried she was going to yell at me for eavesdropping, but then she said, "Then answer this, Claire: Doesn't the Harvest Goddess just annoy the crap out of you?"

I thought for a moment. Sure, the Harvest Goddess was kind-hearted and kinda nice, but after getting punished by the Harvest King and making me do all of this work… I had to say I was pretty mad about it. I nodded. "Yeah, she really does!"

At first, she looked at me, a bit surprised, then started acting smug about it. "I knew it! You an I will get along just fine from now on, Claire~" I looked at her suspiciously, and she sighed. "If you don't believe that we can be friends, I'll show you that we can. Come back here around midnight, ok?"

Slowly, I nodded and left. I started walking back to my farm. "What the hell was that…? This morning she was screaming at me to get up, and now she's inviting me to her house…" I shrugged. "Oh well. For all I know, she might not be that bad once I get to know her…"

But little did I know that this was going to be more than just a walk to the Witch Princess's house…

**As I said before, this is my first story on here, so reviews would be very nice, thank you! :D So that was the first chapter of this story. Yes, as you've probably already guessed from the story, some parts of it will follow some cut scenes from the actual game, and Skye's heart events are going to be in here too, but don't worry, I'll add more romantic moments then just the heart events in this story. ;) Wow, I blab a lot. Anyway, thanks for reading~ See you in chapter 2, which should be out soon. :D**


End file.
